User blog:Ezekielfan22/Erika Williams (Eye Candy)
Erika Williams (Erin Wilhelmi) was the hidden villainess of "ICU", episode 1.06 of MTV's Eye Candy (airdate February 16, 2015). She was a former antivirus software designer for Nexago Solutions, and was also the girlfriend of co-worker Mark Thompson, with their relationship continuing when Erika developed hypertrophic cardiomyopathy and became hospitalized. Her backstory also revealed that Erika had been on the transplant list for a new heart, but became so sick that the hospital put her on trial drug Moxopan to give her time until a heart became available. But as a result of Moxopan's side effects, Erika's liver was damaged to the point where she became unable to receive a heart transplant. Lindy Sampson (a hacker and the series' main protagonist) was asked by detective Tommy Calligan to investigate whether or not the hospital had been hacked, following an incident in which several doctors were put to sleep with nitrous oxide gas during a brain surgery. Lindy's plan to uncover the source of the hacking involved her faking illness to gain admittance to the hospital's ICU, where she encountered Erika. During their first encounter, Erika revealed her illness as well as her bleak outlook on how she lived her life, describing herself as "half-machine" due to the vast amount of medical work that was being done on her. Lindy later talked to Erika in her hospital room after having a visit from Mark, revealing that she was now being kept alive thanks to being given an artificial heart four days prior and getting Lindy to open up about the recent death of her boyfriend Ben. Erika also openly expressed her disdain for the hospital, claiming that all they really cared about was money. Later on in the episode, Erika died as a result of her artificial heart being shut down as a result of the virus the hack that created in the computer system, with Lindy and the rest of the investigators being led to believe that Mark was responsible for the hack and had shut off Erika's heart to kill her. But when confronting Mark with Tommy, Lindy came to realize the truth: Erika had created the virus and used it to kill herself. The evil Erika also set a timer on her virus to infect the entire hospital, doing so out of revenge against the hospital for (in her mind) causing her illness. Working with them to stop the hospital's technology from shutting down, Mark informed Lindy and Tommy that he and Erika designed malware to where it could be deactivated through a kill switch, with security footage showing that Erika ingested the virus's kill switch before her death. With the help of Dr. Vivian Wells, Lindy and Tommy were able to extract the kill switch from Erika's body and terminate the virus, with the deactivation code being the molecular formula for Moxopan. Trivia *With Eye Candy being cancelled after one season, Erika Williams serves as the series' first and only villainess. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hacker Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Suicide Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased